A Little Problem
by Amara Ceyma
Summary: A new Epics in town, and this one is evil by choice. When the Reckoners try to bring him down, they find out that he has a secondary power, and he uses it on David.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys! It's a me! Anyways, I decided to write this because there aren't any stories like it! At all! I could imagine this happening. Besides, I was bored and had too much time on my hands. ENJOY PEEPS!**

 **\- Amara Ceyma**

 **ReckonersReckonersReckoners**

The Reckoners were back in their apartment in Newcago. Everything was relatively normal, but nothing stays normal as long as the Reckoners are around.

David was in his room, asleep, when he was suddenly awakened by someone shaking his shoulder.

"Noooooooo, just 5 more minutes," David groaned as he rolled over. Abraham, who had been sent to get the boy up, chuckled and shook David's shoulder again. When the boy didn't respond, he leaned down and whispered (1) in his ear. " David, wake up, Calamity's back."

Suddenly, David shot up and scrambled around, quickly getting ready. Abraham just stood there with his arms crossed, watching him. When he finished getting ready, David immediatly ran out of the room. Crashing could be heard as the boy ran through the apartment, trying to get to the briefing room. That's where the others were waiting. Abraham followed David as he stumbled into the doorway of the briefing room, looking around.

"Well David, it's nice of you to join us," Prof said, looking with a amused expression at the David, who's hair was sticking up in every which way. At least he had managed to get his shoes on the right feet. David looked around the room once more before saying, "I'm guessing that Calamity isn't back?"

Megan just shook her head at her boyfriend and walked over to him, "David, there's a new epic in town. We sent Abraham to get you when you didn't show up. " She tried flattening his hair, but it wouldn't stay flat.

Cody spoke up, "Ay, the lass is right, this guy calls himself Desintigrater, and I can imagine why."

"This dude was seen early this morning. He showed up at this steel building in the middle of town and just blew it up. Like seriously, he just pointed at it and poof! It was gone, turned to dust! Then, he went and gave this huuugggeee speech, but it was pretty boring." Mizzy said.

"It would seem that Desintigrater can desintigrate metal. Which, in a city completely made of metal, is a bad thing. We need to stop this guy before he hurts anyone Since we don't know his weakness, this will be hard. Got it?" Prof said, and they all nodded. "Okay then, I have a plan..."

~TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~

"David, lad, you there?" Cody's voice cracked through the mobile.

"Yeah, Cody, I'm here, but I don't see Desintigrater." David replied looking around the roof he was on.

"Hold on. Megan, can you try and see where Desintigrater is?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec," David heard keys typing as Megan looked for the epic. Suddenly, David saw the building infront of him

crumbled to dust.

"The building infront of me just disintegrated. I'm gonna go check it out," David replied, heading over to the next roof.

"Okay David, but be careful," Megan sounded worried.

"When am I not?"

"Lad, you don't want her to answer that," Cody said. David was on the roof of the building beside him.

"Okay guys, I'm on the next building. I'm gonna go inside. I have a feeling that I'll find something."

"Gotcha, and David?"

"Yeah?"

"You better listen to your girlfriend, or I'm sure that if you die, Megan will bring you back to life. Then, kill you again."

David sighed. "I don't doubt it at all." He carefully made his way inside the building, looking out for anything out of the ordinary.

 _Meanwhile..._

Prof watched David enter the building from across the street. He was currently standing on the roof of a building. The minutes ticked by. 5 minutes. 15 minutes. 25 minutes. 30 minutes.

"That's it," Prof said," David's been in there too long. I'm going after him."

"Okay Prof, but be careful. If you don't bring David back alive I will kill you. Then, resurrect you and kill you again. The same goes for David. Make sure you tell him that," Megan threatened.

"There will no need for that. I'll bring him back safe and sound."

"You better."

Prof sighed and made his way through the building. "David?! David, you there son?!" he called as he made his way down stairs and through rooms. This continued until Prof entered a room. In the middle of the room there was a bundle of clothing.

 _Isn't that David's clothes?_ Prof thought. He rushed over to the bundle, but then it moved. Prof stopped short of the bundle of clothing, and a face peered out of it. It was a little boy no older than 5, and he looked suspicously like David. In fact, it was David.

"Daddy?" 5-year old David asked looking up at him.

 _Sparks._ Prof cursed in his head.

 **And that's the prolouge! Give me feedback! Please, I need to know!**

 **(1) I fugured that Abraham was the kind of guy who, instead of yelling "GET UP!", would just whisper in their ear something bad.**

 **Anyway, I will try to update soon. BYE PEEPS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya guys, it's a me! Anyways, I hope you liked the last chapter! Updates are random, like, totally random! But tell me what you think in reviews! Oh, and sorry if anything is OOC! I love exclamation marks!**

 **Disclaimer: (Cause I forgot one in the first chapter!) I do not own the Reckoners! If I did, there would be WAY more father/son fluffiness between Prof and David!**

 **ONTO DA CHAPTER! (Yes, I am aware that I'me a crazy maniac!)**

"Daddy?" David asked again. Prof was frozen with shock. David was a 5-year old boy, and he was calling him 'Daddy'. David crawled over and tugged on his pants leg. "Daddy?" He repeated. Prof looked down at the little boy and kneeled down to his level.

"Hey, son. Do you want to go home?" Prof asked.

David nodded, "I wanna listen to more of Uncle Cody's stories. He's funny!"

"Okay, let's go. Here put this on," Prof helped him put on his shirt, but it was huge on David and slipped off his small shoulders. Prof picked him up and made his way back to the apartment.

"Prof? Is David okay?" Megan's voice crackled through the mobile.

"Um, well, let's just say it's a surprise," Prof replied.

"I swear if you don't bring him back safe, I will kill you."

"He's safe, just a little different."

"Prof, tell me."

"Hmm, nope! Sorry Megan, you'll have to wait." Prof didn't sound apologetic at all.

"Fine." Megan said, then disconnected.

David giggled, "She's gonna kill you."

"No, she isn't. She said I had to bring you back safe, I am, so she can't kill me."

David yawned, "I'm not tired." He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with his small fists.

"That yawn says otherwise." He pointed out, but David was already asleep.

10 minutes later they were back. Prof walked in the apartment, and found the other Reckoners sitting in the living room. At their arrival, however, they all stood up.

"Prof, where's David? Who is that kid, and why is he wearing David's shirt?" Megan asked.

"Apparently, Desintigrater had a secondary ability to make a person younger. This child is David." Prof explained. Everyone was literately speechless. Then, Mizzy came up and poked David in the middle of the forehead and woke him up. He frowned and poked her back. Everyone else just stood there speechless at them. Mizzy and David both smiled at each other; everyone else was just plain confused.

David looked up at Prof, "Daddy, can I go play with sissy? Please!" Everyone, except Prof, who was used to David's names for them all, was speechless, but Mizzy soon recovered at looked at him too.

"Sure I don't see why not," Prof said, and he put David down on the ground. Him and Mizzy immediately ran off to who knows where.

Prof sighed and turned to the rest of the Reckoners. "Yeah, well, I'm gonna go get some clothes for David. Anything else is way too big. Bye, and don't forget to keep an eye on David and Mizzy. I have a bad feeling." And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Cody, Abraham, and Megan speechless for the 3rd time that day. No one said anything for a long while. Then, Megan said, "I'm going to my room." She walked out, and Cody and Abraham quickly followed to their own rooms. What they didn't realize, was that they a 5 year-old David with Mizzy. Bad mistake.

 _Meanwhile..._

"This is going to be awesome!" David giggled.

"I know! I can wait to see their faces! We just have to figure out how to get them in the same room at the same time!" Mizzy replied.

"Hmm, that's a little trickier, but we can manage it!"

 **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! EVIL LAUGH! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya guys! I'm back! And super hyper so some reason! I get like this sometime! Let's get on to the chapter!**

 **ONWARD!**

Prof walked around the market, trying to find clothes for David. It was harder than he thought it would be. People kept coming up to him, asking for autographs and asking how they we gonna stop Desintigrater. It was annoying, and Prof was _this close_ to putting all of then in a force field bubble, just to get then to stop following him.

He decided not too, due to the fact that Tia would come back from dead just to kill him. Prof winced, it hurt to think about Tia.

Oh well, he just had to find another way to get rid of these irritating people. He sped up and turned down an alleyway.

 _Back with Mizzy and David..._

Mizzy and David finally had their plan.

"You remember what to do kiddo?" Mizzy asked David.

"Yep." He replied.

"Okay, then let's get started with phase one."

David nodded and ran off to the hallway where the bedrooms were.

"GUYS! HELP! SISSY'S HURT!" He screamed, while fake crying. Sure enough, they all came running out of their rooms.

Cody knelt down to David's level. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Can you tell us what happened to Mizzy?"

David sniffed and replied, "We were running around, and she tripped and hurt herself. C'mon she's this way!" David ran off to the main room, and the rest of them followed.

They all stopped in the doorway. Mizzy was standing in the middle of the room with one hand on her hip.

She grinned and giggled, "Hey guys, look up."

They all looked up, and suddenly, buckets of white paint were dumped on them.

Unfortunately, David was caught in the paint and was now covered in white paint.

"Mizzy, David, you better run." Cody said. The two widened their eyes, and Cody ran towards them. They shrieked and ran down the hallway. Abraham and Megan looked at each other and ran after the three.

 _Meanwhile, with Prof..._

Prof sighed. He had been trying to lose the crazy people for over an hour, with no success. He turned down another remote alleyway, but they still found him. Prof swore that some of them could smell him.

Wait, he could just head back to the apartment and get a hat and some different clothes. Then head out the back window, just in case they followed him home. It was brilliant!

Prof smiled and turned around to head back the _long_ way.

 _Back at the apartment..._

Everyone was laughing and shrieking. Abraham, Cody, and Megan were chasing Mizzy and David, trying to get even more paint on them. By now, the whole apartment had white paint on it.

Cody grabbed David and brought him to his chest in a hug. David shrieked and laughed. Cody looked around at the paint-smeared walls and said, "We are in big trouble."

That made everyone stop and look around. Mizzy's eyes widened, Megan groaned, probably thinking of all the cleaning, and Abraham drug his hand down his face, more than likely thinking of how much trouble they'd get in with Prof.

Speaking of Prof, he stopped outside the apartment door, hearing laughter. He hadn't manages to finish shopping yet, but he had gotten away from those irritating people.

Suddenly, the laughter stopped.

" _I swear, they better not have destroyed the apartment..."_ Prof thought to himself as he turned the key in the lock and stepped inside.

Paint was _everywhere_. Smeared across the walls, the floor, the furniture, and was that paint on the _ceiling_?

They were in _so_ much trouble.

He was going to _murder_ whoever thought it would be a good idea to leave Mizzy and David alone. Because who else could make this kind of mess.

 **Hey guys! I'm calm now. Please tell me what you think in the comments. Also, I'm thinking of writing a Spiderman and Avengers crossover. What do you think? Please tell me!**


End file.
